A Day Out Of Ordinary
by Platina1499
Summary: Just a simple drabble about Tsuna babysitting young Hibari Kyoya for a day. Finished Hayato's too! May continue with other kids!
1. Visiting the Skylark's Nest

Why was he standing in an elegant garden with carved stone pathway and a pond with fish under a cherry tree?

Oh right, he was looking for a part-time job while his short stay in Japan and by chance noticed a hiring paper on a wall which leads to why he was in an enormous mansion in traditional-Japanese style.

Ha. Very natural indeed.

Intimidating guards were everywhere, each holding a samurai sword. Was he in the 1700s? From what he can see, this was evidently a prominent family and it was weird they let a no-body like him to babysit. Maybe they were confident of their security. Which reminds him, why were there '_danger_' and '_caution_' sign all around the hiring paper on the wall? _Gulp. _Hope he could get along with the guards.

"_Sawada-san_, It is my absolute pleasure to meet you," said a voice from behind. He turned around to see a beauty in formal Japanese clothes. Milky, white skin; dark, raven, wavy hair; resolute, grey eyes; and perfect almond-shaped face to get along with graceful, red kimono embossed in white flowers over fading indigo mountains. "My name is _Hibari_ *_Manami_."

Ah, she caught him gawking. How embarrassing.

"The pleasure is mine," Thank _kami_ he didn't stutter, "my name is _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, *_yoroshiku onegaishimas._" _Manami-san _sent a small smile in response.

"Please, follow me." We went through numerous *_shoji _doors, each revealing different yet simple and harmonizing aspect. Comfortable air suffused throughout. Scary guards already in the edge of his mind. He was musing over their beauty until _Manami-san _brought back his attention to what he was suppose to do.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't catch what you were saying."

_Manami-san _stifled a giggle. "I'm glad this mansion is to your liking."

_Tsuna _scratched the back of his head. "It is quite captivating."

"It took quite an effort."

"So you were saying?" _Manami-san_ immediately gazed down at the question. Repentant eyes glimmering a little. "I would like you to take care of my son _Kyoya_. He is a lonely child. My husband and I are mostly away on important meetings and he is clumsy on socializing. He has tendency of being pushy when things don't go his way so he doesn't have a lot of friends. Today, my husband and I will be away 'till tomorrow and I do not wish him to stay alone in this big house."

"That works for me, but aren't there maids and others to stay with him?"

_Manami-san _paused before answering. "... Many couldn't handle _Kyoya _being _pushy._" Hm? What does that mean? "I must leave now. Please take good care of our _Kyoya._ Feel free to ask for whatever you need from the maids." She left with a small bow. Tsuna gazed at her retreating figure before facing the door before him.

'What did she mean by pushy?' he wondered. Hope _Kyoya_ wouldn't play tricks on him; he was always an easy target for those. Oh yeah, forgot to ask his age. He somewhat nervously reached for the _shoji _door which slid open smoothly. He gasped at the sight before him. Unlike other rooms that were furnished in simple provisions and painted scrolls, this particular room was adorned with black *_lacquerwares_. It had an open door that captured the most beautiful view of the garden. (Quite similar to the one in future_ Hibari_'s secret base, only to be filled with_ sakura _trees.) He almost didn't notice a figure in a corner of the room, looking at the very garden.

"Are you _Kyoya-kun_?" The boy looked about seven. He had the same graceful features as _Manami-san _except for the distinct indifference in his grey eyes and his fluffy raven hair cut short above the neck. He wore a black *_yukata._ Not moving, _Kyoya_ glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before shifting back to the garden outside.

"Hn..." Guess it's save to say that was a yes? Tsuna settled himself before a low, lacquer table.

_Silence..._ Maybe he should introduce himself.

"Hi there, _Kyoya-kun._ My name is _Tsunayoshi._ Call me _Tsuna _for short."

_Silence..._

"I'll take care of you for the day. Let's have fun, _ne_?"

_Silence... _Wait... Wait, wait. Could it be..?

"I can call you _Kyoya _right?"

_Silence..._ Could it be... That _Kyoya_ giving him silent treatment..?

_Silence... _His suspicion was confirmed! Uwaahh-! The comfortable atmosphere he breathed in before vanished into this heavy and super awkward vibe. He wanted to grab the _*__katana_ on the stand and cut through the uncomfortable air like butter to take a breather. Too bad the guards won't let him make an attempt.

_Another Silence... _Arrggghhhh! If anyone didn't believe awkwardness and literally choke someone, that person better switch places with him. How should he get out of this situation?! He barely knew anything about him. _Manami-san_ did say he was not sociable but not _this_ bad! Quit this job? He really needed money to return home...

Two figures in the room froze in there for eternity until...

_Peep!_

_Kyoya _stared straight to _Tsuna,_ examining him until he found a moving yellow fluff ball inside the breast pocket of the collar shirt. It wiggled out to the open, a fluffy chick popping out its head to be exact.

"Uwah! You're not suppose to come out now~!" _Tsuna _frantically tried to cover it from the other's view with his hands.

_Peep!_

The chick freed itself from his grasp and landed safely onto the table.

_Peep! Peep! _It cheered in delight as it marched in circles like some sort of celebration.

"I'm so sorry _Kyoya_! I know I shouldn't have brought it with me but it was strolling in the streets with a cat preying on it so I couldn't help but save it and-" _Tsuna_ stopped his excuses when he noticed _Kyoya_ staring. He was keeping his indifferent face but- WAIT, WAS THAT SPARKLES COMING OFF FROM HIS EYES?!

"..." _Kyoya_'s attention was solely focused on the dancing chick. The sparkles increased each passing minutes and _Tsuna _saw his cheeks tinged in pink.

"... Do you want to touch it?" _Kyoya_ turned to him with sparkling eager in his eyes and quickly approached toward the table. It was interesting to see _Kyoya _all tensed up while cautiously poking the small animal.

"Do you like it?"

"..." _Kyoya_ responded with a deep flush. _Tsuna _just watched him trying to convince the fluff ball to accept a red ribbon to tie around it. He laughed at their little struggle. His chuckle got worse when _Kyoya_ sent him a death glare, obviously embarrassed. He came to an immediate halt when a silver tonfa smashed where he was a second ago if it wasn't by his intuition.

"..." Oh-oh, seems like _Kyoya_ wasn't pleased with the turn of event. He jumped out of the way when _Kyoya_ lounged at him with his trusty tonfas in his hands. Hm. So this is _Kyoya_'s way of pushing people.

(_Whoosh. _Dodge _Bam!_ Dodge. Repeat.)

"Stop running away, herbivore." _Kyoya _lashed out, irritated. _Kyoya _was attac-(ahem, I mean playing tag) around now-slightly-dented room with the table the chick was on, currently struggling to pry out of the ribbon's knot, at the center.

"I wouldn't want any bruises right?" Aggravated by the response, _Kyoya_ tried to reach across the table where _Tsuna _was currently at and land a blow. He bumped hard on the table in the process, sending still-bonded chick to fly out to air. (I believe I can fly~ I believe I can touch the sky~) _Kyoya_'s eyes widened as he saw in split second the chick floating in the air tweeting whatever it was saying before gravity did its job.

"Ah..!" _Kyoya _squeaked out, barely audible. _Tsuna_ flung down at the table, hitting his ribs on the side hard(ouch), and safely caught the fluff ball. They exhaled in sync. _Tsuna_ chuckled in relief.

"That was a close one huh?" _Kyoya _percieve it undamaged before quietly settled back to his seat.

"Hn..." _Tsuna _observed him thoroughly and spotted something.

".. Do you want to keep it?" _Kyoya_ shot his head up in surprise. _Tsuna _could see him fidgeting so he waited patiently. After a minute or two, _Kyoya _spoke in a tone that betrayed his eyes.

"... If you are alright with it..." It was amusing to see how he struggled to keep his excitement to himself. Kind of cute in a way too.

"Well that's settled!" _Tsuna_ settled and set the chick back to its place. "What will you name it?"

_Kyoya _knitted his eyebrows with a hand on his chin as he contemplated. "... _Hibird_." (Is it just me that when I first heard its name I thought it was like, "Hi, bird"? _Gulp._ I sense a killing aura behind me.)

"That's cute!" _Blush. _This child was delectable than he thought.

=:3# (-my attempt on making a bunny with a carrot)

"Puma."

"Persian."

"Pika."

"Penguin."

"Polar bear."

"Poodle."

"Porcupine."

"Eh? You like porcupines?"

"Hn."

"Huh, I thought you only like fussy animals."

"I like every small animals."

"Then what about puma?"

"... They are carnivores. They're strong."

"Oh." Despite being a shy child, he expressed himself well. Well, sometimes too much. "What do you usually do when you're parents are away?"

"Nothing changes. I train."

"What about television?"

"Not interesting."

"They do have animal discoveries shows."

"..."

"Do you go out often?"

"No... There's no reason to." It's been a while since _Kyoya_ had made a long conversation with or without violence. The house maids eavesdropped in astonishment.

"It's about time..." _Tsuna _looked at the time and stood up. _Kyoya_ looked up with curiosity. "I'll take you somewhere fun."

The maids squirmed into hiding the moment the door opened. _Tsuna _led the way while_ Kyoya _followed and the one in front suddenly halted along the way.

"It may be too late to say this but... I wonder where the exit is..?" _Kyoya _sighed.

(Why can't I make an _arrow_ or the _carrot_?! My poor little bunny :C)

Red paper lanterns glowed above the various food stands and the sea of colorful _kimonos_ moving slowly in traffic. Sweet and sour smells of_ *takoyaki, *taiyaki, *okonomiyaki, _grilled squids, sweet corns, grilled fish, and sweet dumplings suffused throughout. _Tsuna _stood at the entrance being rather pierced by the deadly glare of certain someone. He barely dodged upcoming tonfa.

"I hate crowding."

"There are lots of fun things that are worth it." _Tsuna _quickly pulled him along wave to the nearest game stand. "I'll pay."

"Welcome! 100 _yen_ per game with four shots each. You just have to shoot down your prize!" The man handed two toy rifles to them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_"_Aw_,_ I missed."

"Haha! You'll get the next one mister!"

_Bang!_

"I did it!" _Tsuna_ squealed in delight.

"Hahaha! Told you so. Here's your lion cub!"

"Now you try, _Kyoya_!"

"Hmph."

_Bang!_

How was it physically possible for all dolls to trample onto the ground like dominoes? Good thing he made _Kyoya_ to only take things he liked. The man would have cried.

"Now! Let's catch some goldfish!"

(/^0^)/ YO!

A little boy strolled to his mother with cotton candy in his hand, laughing. Everyone was gathering to grassy fields for *_hanabi. _In the isolated stairway to a shrine, two set next to twelve bags of goldfish. _Tsuna _was wearing a fox mask, munching on candy apple. _Kyoya,_ on the other hand, was holding _Hibird,_ that somehow managed to survive all the ruckus, with is lucky-cat mask on the side.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" _Tsuna_ peered at his game partner.

"Hn..." Though he didn't want to admit it, the time he had with _Tsuna _was pretty fun.

Especially the sparring.

...

No.

Only that.

...

"_Tsunayoshi._"

"Call me _Tsuna_!"

_Glare._

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Hold out your hand." _Kyoya_ said, menacingly.

"Uh.. Okay...?" _Tsuna_ did as he was told and something dropped into it. It was a small lucky charm with a tuna sewed on it. _Kyoya_ looked away. He felt fuzzy inside.

"As.. Thanks..." He murmured.

_*Pheewwww_~ **BOOM!**

Colorful flowers blossomed in the night sky, showering its colors to the audience. _Tsuna _saw them glow on _Kyoya'_s face. He wondered what color it would be without them.

"*_Arigato_!" _Tsuna_ shouted in admist of loud noises. He heard a faint "Hn" soon after. Beautiful fireworks continued; showing its intriguing yet mystifying shines as it hazily reflected down below.

~(^U^~) Almost done~!

Moths and other insects fluttered under the light pole. It was well past midnight and _Tsuna_ was quite worried that guards with samurai swords would start attacking him. They walked in silence; each holding six bags of goldfish with _Hibird_ slept comfortably on _Kyoya_'s fluffy hair. _Tsuna_ glanced over at his companion. He was barely awake, keep nodding his head while he swayed side to side, but he kept struggling. He asked _Kyoya_ a minute ago if he wants a piggy back ride. The response he got was ice-cold deadly glare. Guess his pride won't let him. Soon after glaring, _Kyoya_ doze off again; this time nearly crashing to the ground if it wasn't for _Tsuna._ He expected an another glare, only to notice he was unconscious. He was seriously glad for that. He certainly didn't want to be chased by pride-damaged skylark tomorrow. He was figuring out how to get to _Kyoya_'s home when he was delightedly greeted by previously mentioned guards. Turned out they were following them in the shadows. _Tsuna _was happy that his loads were off as he walked together with the guards with sleeping _Kyoya_ on his back. The scary guards were too scared of _Kyoya_ to hold him.

THE END

**(A/N) Platina here! Yayyy! I'm finished with this story! (C:) I can't believe I seriously finished it! (XD) I wrote _Tsuna _and _Kyoya_ too much! (DX) Was really tempted to write Hibari but I didn't want to confuse the reader. (Several times I had to stop myself from writing Hibari) Sorry for not being creative enough to repeat the same names and descriptions over and over again. (:C) I hope I created a friendly atmosphere between _Tsuna _and Hibari_. (_Yes~! Now I can write Hibari as much as I want! :D Muahahaha!) I hope you didn't have a hard time reading this. Did I describe/wrote out Hibari correctly? Not too sure. What do you think about his mother? **

**Now for some little fun of explaining stuff! XD Yay!**

_*Manami -_** means, "affectionate beauty" or "love sea"**

_*Yoroshiku onegaishimas - _**for people who haven't watched **_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_** it means, "Please treat me well" or "Please take care of me."**

_*shoji doors - _**search up the image on google. They're slideing doors with papers as cover.**

_*lacquerwares - _**search up "black Korean lacquers." They are beautiful. **

*_yukata - _**is something what Kenshin in _Ruruni Kenshin_ or Gintoki (kind of) in _Gintama_ wears.**

_*katana_ \- **by no mean to offend but wow. If you don't know this, then you've missed out cool animes that involves one. (See above)**

_*takoyaki, *taiyaki, and *okonomiyaki _\- **among them, taiyaki is my favorite! I call it 붕어빵 though...**

_*hanabi _\- **you don't know hanabi? Well then, listen to _Fire Flower_ song by vocaloid Kagamine Len! X3**

_*Pheewwww_~ - **quite embarrassing to say, but that is only way I could think of and write the sound for the fire work thing shooting up. **

*_Arigato _\- **(looks at you strangely) Have you watched anime before?**

**Done! Thanks for reading! Arigato minna! **

**바이 바이~**

ㅋ I bet you couldn't read the last one. Ah. Such evil me.


	2. Leaving (sneaking away?) Skylark

_Chirp Chirp_

A ray of sunlight was irritatingly blinding his eyes. He was in his usual futon in his elegant room when he regained consciousness.

'Hm... I don't remember going to bed...' little _Hibari_ thought before remembering what had transpired yesterday...along with the piggyback ride.

_Blush_ He never let anyone treat him like a child before-only to his mother. He suddenly had an urge to bite _Tsunayoshi _to death. Hastily getting up, he went out in search of the herbivore.

"Ara, _Kyo-chan_. You're up early." his mother, _Minami_ greeted him. He nodded in response.

"_Kaa-san_, where is the herbivore from yesterday?"

"You mean _Tsunayoshi-kun_? He left a while ago for a business. Seems like he won't be returning to Japan for a while."

"..."

"Is something wrong _Kyoya_?"

"... how dare he run away..." _Kyoya _mumbled before returning to his room and sulk. Maid trios watched in amazement-sulking _Kyoya_ was rarest of the rare- especially captivated by such cute pout from the usual cool kid. _Minami-san_ joined them.

"Seems like _Kyo-chan_ really liked his new babysitter a lot."

_Peep!_

_Kyoya_ looked at _Hibird_ trying to catch his attention on top of a paper settled on the black lacquer table. Curiously, he took the paper and read it.

Few seconds passes...

"HERBIVORE!" The trio and _Minami-san_ stumbled at the sudden roar.

* * *

At the airport _Tsuna_ got cold shivers from whom he exactly knew.

'He must have read it.' _Tsuna _mused and chuckled. 'He's a cute kid.' he thought as he dangled the tuna imprinted lucky charm in front of his face.

"Now... Where should I go next?"

THE END?

* * *

**(A/N) Hello! Hello! How did you like it? Contemplating whether I should continue or not~ **

**Please tell me which kid you want _Tsuna_ to babysit next~! X) Right now I'm thinking of _Gokudera-Kun_, but who knows? _Reborn_ is an option too~!**


	3. Meeting An Octopus in the Forest

Taking leisure before heading to the location he was requested to work on was his daily routine- closely followed by sweet treats often. Today it was orange tart with a cup of milk tea in a foreign cafe that was obviously not Japanese. He arrived by plane just yesterday and his workday was still few days off.

'Yay! More treats for me!' he cheered in his head.

(Hm? What job he got to fly all the way from Japan to somewhere Europe? It's~a~secret~! You'll find our in the next chapter anyway~) _Tsuna_ suddenly shouted, "Wait! What are you doing?!" (Wah! Sorry! It seems I hold your attention too long. Okay, okay. Let's focus on what happening now.)

A boy had dashed to _Tsuna_'s table and promptly took his camera, that was hungrily eyeing his master's delectable tart, before sprinting to a forest that was near. "Give it back! Wah! Where did my tart go?!" Baffled young adult began chasing his little thief soon after. "And I didn't get a bite yet!"

Dried leaves crunched under his shoes as he finally managed to catch up to the boy standing like a statue.

"Hey boy, are you-"

"Shh! We're about to uncover something extraordinary!" He replied in hushed voice. He was cautiously approaching a hole hidden on a slope. The dirt was still fresh with few dry leaves pushed to the side, away from the entrance. 'A rabbit hole?' he wondered.

_Rustle_

"It's UMA!" he cheered excitedly.

"A horse?" _Tsuna _asked. (_uma_ is horse in Japanese)

"No! The Unidentified Mysterious Animals! I found it's lair yesterday! I bet it's the culprit for the missing pile of hay and vegetables in the garden!" _Rustle rustle~_ "Shhh! You'll scare it away!"

'But your the one who's loud...' _Tsuna _sweat dropped. A moment later a bunny poked its head out of its home. 'So it _was _a rabbit hole after all...'

He quietly observed his dejected little thief until the boy noticed his gaze and fumed while pointing his finger at him accusingly.

"Don't take me as a typical, childish kid! UMA is packed with unknown science and data! Yeah! I just want to collect data!"

'I think UMA is pretty childish though!' _Tsuna_ made a smart move to not speak that out loud: He barely -I mean narrowly- avoided three-hour long lecture of the significance of the discovery of UMA.

"Where are your parents?" The child stiffened before spatting out bitterly.

"Who cares? They don't care about me anyway... They have better things to do..." He paused a bit before glaring. "Here's your stupid camera. It's useless."

_Tsuna_ swiftly caught his only camera and saw the boy turn to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped his trace. "Wanna get a drink?" The turned around looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you a phedo?" Pufffftttttt! Where did that come from?! Yeah, he likes kids and love to take care of them but not in _that_ way!

"N-no, you seem to have nothing to do, so yeah. I'll pay. Are you coming or not?"

"Hmph! If you try anything strange, I'll kill you!"

"H-hai..."

* * *

I sipped on my kiwi smoothie as I glanced warily at the stranger. Why was he being so nice to him? Adults always had intentions behind their actions. Did he know he was the son of _Polpo Familia_? … He knew following a stranger was foolish, but... they... they will come for him right..?

"Say... " I glanced at the said stranger. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Why should I tell you!"

(Pause)

"Then I'll call you _Tako-chan_!"

"What's with the weird name?"

"Well... Your hair looks resembles an _octo-_"

"Change it before I kill you!" (Insert evil aura here)

(Sweat drop) "... How about... _Gin-chan_?"

"And why is that?"

" 'cause you have a silver hair..?"

"..."

"..."

"Can't you think of any cooler name?"

"... _Space kid_...?"

(sigh) "Whatever."

"... Have any place you want to go?"

"And why would you want to know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? For you to have fun!"

"And grab me when I let my guard down. Yeah, I'll go with you."

"… Why are you so pessimistic about everything I do? Like I am a super evil villain from space to kidnap you to know more about the living beings in Earth."

"World isn't nice."

"It can be nice."

(Has a staring contest. Well, only to _Tsuna_)

"I know! I know just a place to lighten up your mood!"

_Tsuna _grabbed _Hayato_'s hand and pulled him into an imperceptible antique store that remained unnoticed except for those who knew its location. A very secret one indeed.

* * *

They went past the mumbo jumbo of eerie questions and remarks spoken by hanging puppets and wooden dolls above and between ancient artifacts stacked in either side of the hallway. That was just touching the surface. The room they soon entered was filled with luxurious items that got one to question if they were in the twenty-first century as the day outside.

"Where is this place? I've never been to this place in my life!"

"Of course, information on its location is limited."

"Is this place the black market?"

"Wha, why would an innocent boy like you even know the name..?"

"Don't take me as an average snotty kid!" Despite the harsh retort and furrowing his brows as if to prove his point, his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

(sweat drop) "_Ha-hai_. Don't worry, this place is open and legal-just obscured."

'I'm glad he's interested,' thought _Tsuna_, 'Such a prideful kid. He reminds me of _Kyo-chan -_'

(Somewhere in the universe, a raven haired boy pouted in his room gently poking his chick. "That herbivore..." He murmured. His mother, _Manami-san_, peeked at her wonderful son in worry. 'I wonder if I have _Sawada-san_'s contacts...')

'- only louder...'

"_Oya oya_, we have a rare visitor." A male in Japanese _kimono_ greeted his guests.

"Yes, _Kawahira-san_. I wonder if you have anything for his little guy-"

"I'm not little!"

"Yes, yes. I know just the thing. While I go grab it, would you like some tea?"

"I don't want to intrude-"

"With cake." The stranger added.

"Gladly."

* * *

Old scrolls, swords, mirrors to shoelaces —you name it; anything you can think of that would be in human possession was in this shop—even toilet seats!

'Why is it even here?' I sweat dropped while sitting in front of the delighted stranger (?) promptly stuffing his mouth with a large slice of cake. Come to think of it, he didn't know his, supposedly, kidnapper's name.

"Hey." The kidnapper looked up at me with flushed eyes and shaking shoulders. I sweat dropped some more. "What?"

Was he a pedo all along? I got into a defensive position.

"You… you finally started a conversation with me, _Tako-chan_~~!" Hearts and sparkles came out of nowhere and he suddenly hugged me. How did he break through my defense?!

"Don't hug me to pedophile!" I tried to shove him back with my foot but man, his grip is strong.

"I- I thought you were giving me a silent treatment~! I'm so glad~!" More hugs and hearts.

"_D-Deme_! I was trying to have a decent talk—wait, what do you mean _Tako_?! I'll kill you!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! What were you trying to say?" He backed off with raised hands. Sheesh, what's wrong with this dude?

"What… what's your name?!" Huh? Why did my voice squeak into a high pitch?! Hey! Why are you looking at me like that pedo?!

"_Tako-chan_… I didn't know you could be so cute!"

A volcano erupts.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about! Are you crazy!"

"Hmm, hm! Every child has his or her cute side, whoever they are!"

"Don't blabber whatever you want! How can you call a man cute! I'm not happy at all!"

"My name is _Sawada Tsunayoshi_! Call me _kawaii oni-chan_!"

"That doesn't sound like your name at all!"

"It isn't. I just want you to call me that!"

"_Kawa-_wait! Why do I have to listen to you?!"

"Come on—promise I won't call you _Tako-chan _anymore!" Clasps his two hands. The edges of his mouth is quivering up a bit. Very suspicious. Is he trying to make me agree to a contract?

"Like… Like I care whether you call me _octopus_or not!"

"_Ma, maa_… I brought something you'd like." The white stranger came in holding a box. "_Dore dore_, will you make some room?"

Inside were the greatest treasures this world could offer! Old scrolls and records of UMA sights! I couldn't wait to take a look at all of them!

One thing in the corner of the box caught my eye.

A small piano key-chain.

* * *

"Ah sorry about that. I think that one got mixed in. Here." _Kawahira-san_ held out his hand. _Tako-chan_ kept on holding it preciously. "You want it?"

He nodded.

"_Shikatanai, _I'll pay."

"Are you sure about this, _Tsu-kun_?"

"Un! _Tako-chan,_ who are you going to give it to?"

"M-my tutor... She's nice to me unlike others... though she only comes three times a year... I want to give this as a thanks..."

"That's nice of you, _Tako-chan_!" I rustled his hair. Such a nice kid. "I'm sure she'll like it- especially when it is given by you!"

"H-hmph! Of course she will be!"

"The payment?"

"The usual way."

I tapped _Tako-chan_'s shoulder.

"Looks like your ride has arrived."

We got out to the sunset street with bunch of cars parked on the road. A handsome man in mid-thirties noticed us and rushed to hug _Tako-chan_ tightly.

"Where were you, _Hayato_?! Daddy's been looking everwhere for you!"

"Can't breath..."

_Kawahira-san_ tapped my shoulder.

"Guess it's time for us to leave, _Tsu-kun._"

"Seems so." I carefully placed the box on the ground and re-entered the shop with _Kawahira-san._ The hidden door disappearing along with the mist.

* * *

"Ne, _Hayato-kun._ Did something good happened?" Elegant lady with long silver hair and welcoming green eyes popped into_ Hayato_'s view.

"Wah! Don't surprise me like that." They were in the back yard of _Polpo Familia_'s mansion. "And what do you mean? Nothing much happened."

"When _Hayato-kun_'s happy, your eyes twinkle like this." Her eyes emitted stars. "And when he is angry..." She pushed both end of her eyes up with her fingers. "Roar!"

"It's not like that!" He blushed.

"It's exactly like this!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Do... do whatever you like!" He scooted away, facing the other direction. She gaze at _Hayato _longingly, melancholy deep in her... He was right there but she couldn't hug him... kiss him for good night sleep... or be with him as he grow...

"Um..." She blinked away her swelling tears, replacing with a smile with all her heart.

"Yes?"

"Here." _Hayato_ handed her a silver key-chain. "I'm not sure when I'll have another opportunity to give this to you, so..."

It was beautiful. It was the first gift her child have given to her!

Her dear child...

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing now.

_Hayato _panicked at her tears.

"You don't like it? Ah, it's okay if you don't want it! I... I.." He also began to swell in tears.

"No,_ Hayato_. It's a wonderful gift. Thank you for your kindness..."

The teary session came to an end and things went back to the casual, cozy time.

"_Ara_? _Hayato_. There's a note for you." She handed him a slip of paper inside the little piano.

He read the note for a minute and fumed out in annoyance.

"_Dakara_! I'm not _Tako-chan_! And I'm never going to call you _Kawaii oni-chan_!"

"_Kawaii oni-chan_? Is he your friend?"

"Don't call him that!"

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for reading! ****Also! Thank you for your suggestions and nice words! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Unexpected Meeting in Hide-And-Seek

It was the evening after he left _Kyoya._

"Avoided" _Kyoya_, to be exact.

Who knows what will happen to him if he had stayed any longer? Biting? Forced stay? Maybe permanently becoming his babysitter! Actually, he can see it happening.

Anyway, in hopes of avoiding _Hibari_ family he went to another town next to _Namimori_ and decided to walk up a hill. His plane was in tomorrow lunch after all.

After thirty minutes of walking, he noticed a girl who was sitting quietly on the swing alone with no supervision. That would bring any man to approach her, right? He's not a pedo his friends call him, right? Anyway, _Tsuna_ approached her. The park was located on a hill so you can see the red sunset coloring the shades of the grouped houses arranged like a toys. It was beautiful.

"The sunset is really pretty, isn't it?" I voiced tranquilly. She had elegant indigo hair laced along her shoulders, big round eyes slowly meeting mine, her hands white from holding onto the chilled metal swing, and wore a simple white dress on her petit body. Oh my gosh descriptions. Now I sound like a real pedo!

She gave me a considering look until she replied softly, "I always come here to see them."

We watched the sun fall and the town splash into darker colors of deep blue and black. I wondered when she'll head home. Just for her to be safe, you know!

The swing creaked and she looked at me.

"Are you alone, _oni-san_?" That's what I want to ask!

"_Oni-chan_ is taking an evening stroll. What are you doing here, _ojo-chan_? It's dangerous to be all alone." Damnit! Now he sounds like _Shamal_ trying to pick up girls!

She said nothing while she calmly ignored my hysteria.

"_Ii no_, _kaa-san_ is out working in _Tokyo_ and _oto-san_ in America. No one is in our house so it doesn't make much difference here of there. But here you can see pretty sunsets. _Suteki no_. It is always here unlike _oto-san _and_ oka-san_."

"… Is that so, _ojo-chan_."

"_Nagi de ii desu_." She was so sweet yet so lonely. I had this passion to do something.

"_Nagi-chan_," I spoke determinedly.

"Welcome to Wily's Family Restaurant! What would you like to order?"

"NEVER let a stranger take you ANYWHERE, okay?"

"Um…" she said nervously, "You're contradicting your own words…"

"It's okay, it's okay! Just run away whenever I'm not looking!"

(Sweat drops)

"_Saa_ _Nagi-chan_, what do you want to eat?"

"…"

"Don't hold back! _Oni-san_'s super rich right now so pick anything you want!"

"It's not that… No one asked me that question before…"

'… Okay, calm down, _Tsunayoshi_. You are an adult here, and it's not good for her to see you acting violent. Keep your cool…'

"I like chocolate parfait here. You can get that too if you want."

"Parfait? What is that,_ oni-san_?"

That does it! How can one spend childhood devoid of sweets!? ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

_Oni-san_ was a weird _oni-san_. He was giving me weird tips and advices like:

"_Nagi-chan_, I'm sure you'll get boyfriends when you are older since you are so nice. They may treat you good things like I'm doing right now, but _never_ follow them to their rooms alone, okay? Yeah you feel bad for them paying but it is for your own good."

"Why not?"

(_Panic_ ) "It's just something you mustn't do! Trust me on this one, 'kay?"

"Okay…"

"Also! DON'T eat anything STRANGERS give you, even if they seem nice. Stay with someone you know or the crowd."

"Aren't _you_ a good person, _oni-san_?"

"Yeah, but you never know what they're thinking inside. Actually, you shouldn't have even followed me to the restaurant! So you should run away when you get your chance!"

"… 'Kay."

He is funny.

We were currently heading back to the playground.

"Ah, one more thing! Don't show strangers where your home is."

"Okay…"

…. I don't want him to go. Is this what it feels like to have an older brother?

"Will I be able to see you again,_ oni-san_?"

He scratched his head. "_Oni-chan_ will be leaving tomorrow. He came here to play hide-and-seek with _Kyo-chan_. _Gomene, Nagi-chan._"

"It's okay… _Nagi_'s used to being alone. I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll come visit you when I come to Japan again. Then, let's eat another chocolate parfait, _ne_?"

"_Un_! It was so good! Let's eat it again together next time!"

_Oni-san_ ruffled my hair. It was warm.

"Yeah. And _oni-san_ will give you other sweets too! Look forward to it!"

"Okay!"

"Well… this is good bye."

"… Good bye…"

"Wait! I have a present for you,_ Nagi-chan._ Hold out your hands."

_Oni-san_ placed a little fluffy keychain of a yellow bird.

"_Kawaii~ Arigatou, oni-san!_"

"Glad you like it. _Mada na_!"

"_Un, mada_…"

* * *

My days haven't changed significantly. Time flies by and I go into my usual routine. But one thing was different.

_Jingle~_

Every time I hear my key chain jingle, I'm reminded of that nice _oni-san_.

Someone who likes being with me.

The thought always makes me glad.

"_Why would I not like being with you, Nagi-chan? You're actually a nice accompany."_

Giggle

_Oni-san _is really a nice person. I wonder what his name is…

I was spending my evening in the park alone as usual; looking at the last flare the sun would offer me. It was around this time when I met _oni-san_…

_Rustle._

I turned to the bush not too far away from the swing.

'Could it be _oni-san_?'

_Rustle rustle._

A raven haired boy came out to the blazing sunset. He was wearing a black _yukata_ and wooden sandels.

'Strange boy...'

He looked at me with his piercing grey eyes, concentrated on something.

_Jingle~_

He looked at my key chain and his eyes widened a little bit.

"Have you met the herbivore?"

Herbivore?

"Pardon?"

"What relationship do you have with the herbivore?"

_Peep!_

A chick with red ribbon tied around its neck popped into view out of the boy's fluffy hair.

It looked just like the one on my key chain…

"_Oni-san_? He left few days ago and… he treated me nice things... like parfait!"

"That must be him." He sighed in disappointment. Could he be the _Kyo-chan oni-san_ was playing hide-and-seek with?

"Don't worry. _Oni-san _promised me to come visit me when he returns to Japan. I'm sure he'll return someday."

He seemed less tense at that. The raven boy stayed quiet until the orange hue was covered with twinkling stars and left silently.

Since then, the mysterious raven boy visited the park daily without fail.

* * *

**(A/N): Done~! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
